


狼群（all锅）

by yinshangmoxie



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F, Other, all锅, 三锅, 狼化, 狼群阶级, 芸锅, 莫锅
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinshangmoxie/pseuds/yinshangmoxie
Summary: 刘增艳被狼群里的头领们包围了。狼群等级abo设定，仅表示阶级，非同人abo设定。
Relationships: 刘增艳/孙芮, 刘增艳/张语格, 刘增艳/戴萌, 刘增艳/莫寒, 刘增艳/蒋芸
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	狼群（all锅）

0

最近狩猎发生了一些不太愉快的事，狼群的几位领队明里暗里都在较劲，beta与s们商讨之后，决定献上祭品，维持狼群内部稳定。

个头最小，体能较弱的omega便是成为祭品的上上之选，刘增艳平时分战利品也是最后一个，虽然也曾经为了提高地位做出过努力，但是被上任alpha徐子轩拿住把柄蹂躏了一番之后，狼群里唯一一个omega的地位就坐稳了。

众人合力逮住了刘增艳，推进了今晚alpha们开会的房间里。

一声巨响，门关上了。

大佬们剑拔弩张针锋相对的气氛稍稍缓和了一些，戴萌冷得像挂满了霜的脸也柔和下来，示意她过来坐下。

吴哲晗依旧一脸寒霜，孙芮刚刚还有话要说，现在沉默了，莫寒撇开了脸。

蒋芸的视线从刘增艳一进房间就没有移开过，锐利的眼神几乎让刘增艳产生了自己要被劈成两半的错觉。

张语格翘着二郎腿，检查自己手指甲的是不是剪干净了，漫不经心撇了一眼弱小无助的刘增艳。

“今天就散会吧，十五分钟后，老地方见。”

戴萌收起桌面上散落的A4纸，宣告散会，领着刘增艳离开会议室。

老地方，是前任alpha离开狼群之后空置出来的卧室，被狼群重修装修过，放进了全中心最大最舒适的床，柜子里被放进了各种各样的道具，摆进了刑架，成为一间公共调教室。

“去洗个澡。”

戴萌从自己房间里拿了一件睡袍来给刘增艳，房间里有浴室，因为原来是头领alpha的房间，所以热水器也完好无损，甚至后来翻修的时候加了一个浴缸。

刘增艳点点头，只有在这种时候，她才能用上全中心最豪华的浴室。

戴萌也回自己的房间冲了个澡。

再回来的时候，孙芮已经到了，莫寒也坐在里面，刘增艳还在浴室里。

张语格和蒋芸姗姗来迟，在房间继续里帮对方吹干湿润的头发。

吴哲晗是最晚到的，她修了一下很久没剪的指甲，把每一个棱角都磨得圆滑。

“我是不是洗太久了，不好意思……”

刘增艳拿毛巾裹着湿发，发尖还在滴水，浴袍透着温热的水汽，白嫩的皮肤被热水蒸红，惹人怜爱。

吴哲晗关门落锁。

夜晚拉开序幕。

1

“坐下吧”

吴哲晗从背后扶着刘增艳的肩膀，推到床边，翻个面，稍微使力下压，示意她坐下。

莫寒解开了她裹着头发的毛巾替她擦头发，张语格还拿着吹风机，等莫寒用毛巾吸去大部分水汽之后，替她吹干。

众人七手八脚的处理好刚刚出浴的刘增艳，便四下退开了，交给戴萌第一个享用。

戴萌毫不客气，吻上了刘增艳的嘴唇，勾出舌尖噬咬，一手覆上柔软的胸脯，肆意抓握，留下泛红的指痕。

很痛，痛得刘增艳眼里都是泪花，但是绝对不能反抗，反抗了今晚迎接她的，就是惩罚了。

玩够了胸脯，手掌顺着腰线一路向下，落在臀部，扣住臀肉又松开，牵连到花瓣一开一合，刘增艳察觉到不对，既羞又恼想拨开她的手，又怎么推得开，只换来戴萌的嘲笑。

“有感觉了吗？”

抓住刘增艳的两边小腿向上折叠，示意她自己抱着小腿，以一个门户大开的羞耻姿势对着戴萌。

指尖轻探，并不是很湿，洞口紧张地收缩又舒张，像是在抵抗外来的入侵。

拇指轻轻扫过洞口上方的小豆，反复摩擦那一处幼嫩的皮肤，刘增艳明显扭捏了一下，想要逃开强烈的感官刺激，但是她现在的姿势完全不允许她有一丝的回避。

翻过身，戴萌让她趴在沙发靠背上，跪着抬起屁股，左右开弓一连甩了十几个巴掌，屁股红的透亮，有些肿胀。

洞口溢出的体液愈发清澈透亮，戴萌塞进一指，随意抽插，不求章法，继续刺激外面的小豆豆，直到刘增艳挺直腰背，发出隐忍的长吟，一下瘫软。

刘增艳趴在沙发靠背上，红着脸喘息，身上出了一层薄汗，微微泛红。

这个过程没有持续太久，戴萌抽出手指，抽了一张纸巾擦手。

“下一个。”

莫寒跃跃欲试，从柜子里取出绳子走上前。

2

将刘增艳抱到床上，让她跪着。

莫寒取了一颗无线遥控跳蛋塞进了湿得透彻的洞穴。

打开了低频无规律震动，命令刘增艳夹住。

绳子从脚踝开始，就着跪姿，将大腿小腿折起绑在一起，绳子在腰上打了个结，穿过腿间，正好卡在洞口，在腰上绕了个漂亮的扣，又绕去背后打了两个扣，勒出胸部的形状，在脖子上扣了个结，从脖子引下来的绳子又将双手反绑，留了短短一段距离，和脚踝绑在一起。

莫寒满意的欣赏自己的作品。

打开了计时，放在刘增艳面前。

20分钟。

那颗跳蛋在体内四处游走，总是不得要领，又被结卡住，震得绳子一直摩擦她的小豆豆，能有些感觉，但是并不能很好的得到满足，震得下面又酸又麻。

莫寒看穿了她的小心思。

调大了震动频率。

那颗跳蛋的声音嗡嗡作响，刘增艳肯定整个房间里的人都能听见那个东西在响，所有人都在等她的难堪，她不敢看任何一个人。

莫寒从正面贴过来，伸手托住了两瓣臀肉，或轻或重地揉搓，带的恶意掰开臀肉，收紧绳子，将绳子嵌进狭缝，继续揉捏两瓣柔软的肉臀。

刘增艳一直没有高潮，下面流出来的水却越来越多，浸湿了绳索。

从后方拍打刘增艳肉乎乎的小屁股，莫莫乐此不疲。

“莫莫，难受。”泪水不自觉得涌上来，积蓄在眼眶打转。

受不了这样的折磨，二十分钟还有一半，刘增艳把头埋进莫寒的肩窝，小声求救。

莫寒思考了一会儿，看她坏笑的表情，应该是想出了绝妙的主意。

“难受吗，那我们换一个好不好？”

刘增艳眼里闪着期待的亮光点头。

松开了嵌进腿间的绳索，跳蛋顺着湿滑的甬道滑落，落在床单上还兀自震动。

莫寒取来了一支胡萝卜。

“请你吃胡萝卜，来张嘴。”

刘增艳顺从地张开嘴，任由莫寒把小玩具的前端塞进嘴里润湿。

“下面的嘴也尝尝看吧。”

塞进去按下开关，熟悉的嗡嗡声响起，持续高强度刺激只一小会儿就让刘增艳不受控制地高潮了，只是那小玩具依旧嵌在下面的小嘴里，莫寒甚至没有调低频率，塞进去之后又拿绳子抵住了。

计时器上的时间还有八分钟。

在这八分钟里，刘增艳一直处在亚高潮状态，任由她从跪着到倒下，侧卧蜷缩，还是脸朝下撅着小屁股，莫寒总是能准确无误的调整好小玩具的位置，让她高潮迭起。

以至于八分钟过后，莫寒解开绳子，取出小玩具之后，刘增艳还处在无法回神的恍惚里。

莫寒替她揉捏小腿和手腕上的肌肉，绑久了血液不通，这种酸麻让刘增艳清醒过来。

“来帮忙揉揉她。”

3

揉开了酸麻僵硬的肌肉，莫寒给刘增艳喂了一罐运动饮料补充失去的水分。

温柔体贴是她最大的优点，刘增艳感激不尽，如果要在这些alpha里头非得选一个结婚，她一定选莫寒。

张语格拨开人群，在床边站着，戴萌和孙芮让出位置退到后边，莫寒去卫生间拧了一把热毛巾，顺势递给了张语格，退出两人的领地。

张语格帮刘增艳擦掉了脸上的汗水，顺着肩膀擦干净了手臂，胸口和后背也兼顾到了。

毛巾有些凉了，张语格去卫生间又拧了一遍，替她清理腰腹和腿间的湿滑水痕。

“还有什么地方难受吗？”

刘增艳摇摇头。

“那就好”

张语格把毛巾丢给最近的孙芮，爬上床，把刘增艳压在身下，单手撑着身体，悬空在她上方。

两指捏起刘增艳两颊的软肉，往中间挤，手动制造嘟嘟嘴，张语格成功逗笑了自己，刘增艳深感自己被羞辱，居然捏老娘的脸！

“呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜！”张语格你是有什么恶趣味！

“好啦，不逗你了，别生气。”

张语格软言相劝，主动吻上刘增艳的唇，一接触刘增艳就知道，张语格与前两个都不同。

她不像戴萌的暴虐，也不像莫寒擅长控制，张语格有她自己的做法，并不温和，与她外形表现出来的温和柔顺完全不一样，不管不顾的模样，像个固执内敛又霸道的孩子，只想占有。

吻持续了好久，刘增艳觉得张语格一定是接吻有瘾，才一直纠缠不放。

柔软的嘴唇相互触碰，舌尖触碰舌尖，润湿过嘴唇，她喜欢含住刘增艳的下唇，因为下唇更柔软丰润一些。

张语格手没停，拢着右边的乳肉不肯撒手，食指调皮得顶着山间血樱不停剐蹭，逗得血樱颜色愈发鲜红，白嫩的皮肤上除了刚刚绳索留下的痕迹外，还多了许多张语格留下的指痕，红痕交错，惹人怜惜。

张语格迟迟没有下一步。

看着她那张俏脸，刘增艳恨不得她能狠狠地将自己从上到下蹂躏一遍，在她的妄想里，张语格比现实可狂野多了。

水痕在床单上洇开一片，求而不得的痒已经从下腹升到了心口，忍不住想要发出呜咽的欲望，唇舌又忙于交缠，憋着难受，刘增艳推开了流连在胸上十分不舍的手掌，牵引她向下而去。

“下面，也要……”

刘增艳眼里已经湿漉漉一片，身体上难耐的热度烧得她全身都有些泛红，即使是清醒时羞于说出口的话，这下也不得不说了。

“好湿～”带着调侃的口吻，脸上还挂着一丝温和的微笑，刘增艳只觉得一阵脸热。

探穴的指尖沾了沾便离开，浅浅地戳刺，小口徒劳地收缩，留不住什么，只能挤出更多的液体。

刘增艳几乎要被她逼疯了，穴肉又酸又胀，就算收缩到极致也没有什么东西能被留下，没有快乐，只有无尽的空虚和酸胀。

小孩坏得很！

不愿再开口求她，刘增艳选择忍住身体里得不到满足的空虚痒意，倔强地咬牙忍耐。

张语格坏心地掰开了她的腿，继续在腿心戳刺，浅浅地戳刺，进入一个指节，进入两个指节，停留一两秒便抽出。

水流得更欢，顺着指节被勾出，在关节处滴落，张语格勾起手指，在甬道上方四处戳弄，刘增艳无助地抬眼看着她，嘟着嘴满脸委屈。

“不够！”

刘增艳的小手拉着张语格的手掌，从身体里退出来，掰出她两根手指，重重地推进了甬道。

张语格显然是十分享受这个过程，既然刘增艳已经如此盛情邀请，她心理也得到了满足，重重碾过软烂的穴肉，顶在令刘增艳颤抖的一块敏感上，紧绷出肌肉，强有力地持续运动，只持续了短短一分钟，刘增艳就无可救药地痉挛着喷出了一大摊水。

甩甩手上喷上的水，在洗手间清理干净之后，张语格满意的离开了，没再理会房间里的事。

主动之后，刘增艳有些支撑不住，倒在床上几乎就要昏睡，困倦得已经闭上了眼睛。

今夜的游戏暂时宣告结束。

4

“把她抱起来，我们给她换个床单。”戴萌对孙芮说道。

莫寒去柜子里拿新床单，蒋芸和吴哲晗在孙芮抱起刘增艳之后，利索地开始合作撤掉旧床单。

戴萌和莫寒一起铺好了新床单，孙芮才把人放下，又给她盖上了被子。

“今天晚上就这样吧，让她好好休息一下。”

戴萌驱散了留下的人，各自回屋，有事明天再说。

替刘增艳关上了灯，锁好门，省得大半夜有其他人来夜袭，今天是有点累到她了，让小刘好好休息一晚。

刘增艳睡到中午才醒，桌子上还有几个alpha给她带来的早餐，洗漱之后她又洗了个澡，总算是洗去了一身疲惫。

她吃掉了大半早餐，才彻底恢复精神，几个alpha已经去狩猎了，没在中心，干脆裸奔回了自己房间，换上自己睡衣又睡了一觉。

今天的狩猎计划顺利了许多，无论是任务执行还是开会时各人的交流，刘增艳功不可没，戴萌转着手里的签字笔，目光扫过会议室里的所有人，观察在场众人表情。

吴哲晗在走神，静静地望着窗外，毫无波澜。

孙芮没听见她说话声，抬头看过来，用眼神询问她发生了什么事。

蒋芸转着笔，盯着桌面发呆。

“今天的会议结束，散会，孙芮留下来。”

人陆陆续续离开，会议室里只剩下孙芮和戴萌。

“带份晚饭给刘增艳，她今天没出门。”

“好嘞。”孙芮领命而去，楼下应该还有饭馆开门，她去买一份饭。

戴萌拿起椅背上的外套，收拾桌面，切断电源，会议室陷入一片黑暗。

刘增艳睡醒了，睡得太久人都发昏，躺着床上动弹不得，四肢死沉，连抬手掀开被子的力气都没有。

窗外天色已经黑了，房间里没有开灯。

扣扣。

有人在敲门，只重重敲了两声便停下了，不骄不躁，气息沉稳，猜到是谁能敲出这种声响，刘增艳不得不从床上爬起来。

“看你没在她房间里，猜你应该在这里，给你。”

蒋芸拎着一袋东西，从外面看隐约能看见火腿肠，泡面，面包，饼干，饮料之类的东西，看样子是给自己带的食物，刘增艳有些受宠若惊，边接下东西边道谢。

“谢谢，谢谢芸姐”

“没什么事我先走了，拜拜。”

蒋芸成功把东西送出去，目的达成，一眼都没有多给，转身就回了自己房间。

留下刘增艳目送她潇洒离去的背影，芸姐一直不怎么开口说话，但是温柔的人做事总是暖心的。

刘增艳拎在手上的袋子刚刚放下，房门又被敲响了，这次的声音有点急，一连敲了三下，没什么规律，猜不出是谁。

打开房门一看，是孙芮。

“有什么事吗芮哥？”

“戴萌让我给你带饭，你咋没在内屋待着？”

“自己房间待着舒服。”刘增艳回想起昨夜那些不堪回首的情事，那间房间的床就算睡起来再舒服，她也不好意思待在那里。

孙芮把饭盒塞进刘增艳怀里，顺手把她翻个面往房间里一推。

“走了啊，慢慢吃。”

“诶”

“呃，内什么，等下吃完来我房间一趟啊”孙芮有些尴尬地笑笑。

“……好”

刘增艳隐隐猜到了等会儿要做什么，有些不情愿，但还是答应下来。

昨晚上确实没做完，但是腰酸。

在屋里待了一天，除了睡啥也没做，肚子是有点饿，饭盒里的饭菜还热着，味道还不错。

吃完擦擦嘴，去浴室里洗了个澡，刷牙洗脸，换了一套还算看得过眼，能穿出去的睡衣，去楼上孙芮房间。

房卡在门上，滴一下门就打开了。

孙芮的猫在门口坐着，盯着浴室门。

芮哥还在吹头发，吹风机呼呼响。

“小刘来了，先坐会儿啊！”吹风机声音停了一下，又响了。

刘增艳在灰色的沙发上坐下，芮哥房间的格局和自己房间差不多，刚坐下没多久，Duang就跳上沙发，往刘增艳腿上踩。

揉揉Duang的小脑壳，蹭蹭腮帮子，Duang好像很喜欢刘增艳身上的气味，一直嗅个不停。

孙芮从浴室出来，穿了一件大白T恤，两条大长腿暴露在空气中，径直朝刘增艳就过来了。

Duang立刻跑开了。

鬼迷心窍似的伸手摸了一把，结实又有弹性，皮肤光滑溜手。

“喜欢啊？”

孙芮握住刘增艳的小手从大腿摸上腰腹，一条腿跪进小刘双腿之间，俯下身压倒小刘。

无师自通地抚上肩背，拉近距离，闭上眼睛，感受落在唇上的柔软触感和温热气息。

这个姿势让刘增艳很有安全感，被夹在孙芮和沙发构成的狭小空间里，又被如此温柔的对待。

情不自禁地想要回吻，向下悄悄挪动了一下身体，将软处抵上了芮哥的大腿，偷偷磨蹭。

孙芮假装没发现，埋头在刘增艳的肩颈流连，刘增艳的肤质娇嫩的像婴儿一样，轻轻嘬一口就会留下痕迹，她乐此不疲。

手上也没闲着，小刘有两个非常大的优点，芮哥企图一手掌控，怎料顾此失彼，还是要上嘴才能兼顾。

小刘衣服碍事，孙芮顺手就全给脱了，内裤也没给留，连带自己的T恤也脱了。

冷落了小刘一秒钟都不行，那泪眼汪汪的谁受得了啊，委屈巴巴的。

爬上床把被子丢去一边，把小刘抱来床上，垫了一个枕头在屁股下面。

吻住小刘的唇舌，吻过下巴，喉头的软骨，湿漉漉的水痕，一路蜿蜒而下，划过凹陷的肚脐，滑进了幽深的山谷。

刘增艳看见孙芮从下面望过来的眼神，充满了欲望和挑衅，有危险的意味。

舌头灵巧地伸缩，挑逗贝肉里的珍珠，视觉冲击已经让刘增艳在脑内高潮了，而身体上的快感则直接让她丢盔卸甲。

一股小小的水流喷射而出，她已经很努力的在忍耐了。

孙芮抬起头，嘴到下巴上沾满了透明的液体，有些顺着下巴往下滑，画面异常香艳，看得刘增艳整个脑袋都红了。

“呜呜呜，我忍不住呜……对不起……”

孙芮随手抹掉脸上的水珠，擦在刚才脱下来的T恤上，指腹搭上小豆豆，轻轻剐蹭揉按，延长快感持续的时间。

刘增艳捂住了自己下半张脸，哼哼唧唧的声音还是会从鼻腔里漏出一些来，根本止不住。

就这样揉了一会儿，刘增艳又湿哒哒的喷了一波水，瘫软在床上。

孙芮没打算留人，告诉她休息一下，待会儿自己回去，衣服给她放在枕头边上了。

小刘明天还得归队，适当玩玩可以，再多怕她遭不住。

孙芮自己进了浴室，冲了个澡出来，刘增艳已经回去了。

5

刘增艳放了一天假，第二天早上归队，狩猎分组分在蒋芸带队的小组。

猎物是羊，狼群需要协作驱赶羊群，选择一只体弱跑不动的羊成为猎物，以获取食物。

化成兽型，狼群奔跑在草地上，蒋芸带队的小组潜伏在一个小洼地里，借着草掩藏行迹。

狼群已经确定了一只羊成为目标，在往这边驱赶，她们需要做的就是等猎物靠近，突然暴起，形成包围之势。

猎物还不够近，蒋芸紧盯着猎物的动向。

身边一道灰影突然窜出去，直奔猎物而去，猎物受惊改道，蒋芸连忙嚎了一声改变命令，小队立刻转向包抄。

灰影停下脚步回头看蒋芸，低头认错，夹着尾巴原地顿步，一副知道自己做了错事的委屈模样，蒋芸没空理会，加速冲刺越过她，追上小组成员，猎物被蒋芸按在地上咬断了脖子。

生气的蒋芸过来咬她的后颈子，刘增艳也不敢躲，夹着尾巴僵在原地。

“晚上会议结束之后，乖乖在那间房间等着。”蒋芸因怒而锐利的眼神，像一把尖刀狠狠地扎进刘增艳的身体里，她几乎要感受到痛楚。

猎物被拖回中心的食堂的厨房，各小队队长会议，蒋芸小组被戴萌批评，不过最后她这个小队长将功补过，戴萌也就没有再追责。

刘增艳忐忑不安地坐在床边，盯着桌上的时钟，已经七点多，会议早该结束了。

咔哒一声，门打开了。

“芸姐……”

刘增艳绞着手指，唯唯诺诺地抬头。

“脱了，去那边面对着墙站好。”

有了指令，刘增艳不敢怠慢，今天是她做错了，芸姐怎么罚她都是应该的。

身上是洗完澡换上的浴袍，浴袍一脱下面什么都没有穿，身体白嫩很有肉感，背过身去，圆润的小屁屁十分可口的样子。

蒋芸打开道具柜子，取了眼罩，一套束缚带，先蒙上了刘增艳的双眼，帮她穿束缚带，这套束缚带由腿环，腰带，背带，胸带几个部分组成。

这套皮带原先不是给刘增艳用的，大小不合适，蒋芸把腰带扣上，其他的部分全部松开重新调整。

没有脖环，穿起来并不难，胸带是工字型，用来招待刘增艳的巨乳有种亏待了她的微妙违和感。

项圈蒋芸选了一个带铃铛的，黑色皮带，金色铃铛。

手腕和脚腕都带上了皮质带毛绒衬底的镣铐，脚腕的锁在一起，手腕背在身后，也锁上了。

“罚站，给我站好。”

手腕上连了一条链子挂在刑架上，给她维持平衡用，蒋芸开了一罐酒坐在沙发上开始计时，十分钟。

刘增艳低着头，手被扣在背后，站着站着身体有些不稳，手上的绳子并无用处，抓紧了只会失去平衡，只能靠双脚调整重心，闭上眼睛之后，身体不受控制地左右前后摇晃，需要及时调整重心才能站稳。

蒋芸边喝边瞧，手机上的倒计时还有八分钟多。

因为只穿了皮带，刘增艳小腿和脚掌上所有的动作都能看得清，包括上身失去平衡时的摇晃，为了调整平衡而收缩的肌肉。

啜饮一口，丰富的气泡在口中炸开，清爽的薄荷味弥漫在整个口腔。

“哒。”

房间里非常安静，易拉罐放上桌面的声音才如此清晰。

时间还有七分钟。

喝完了一听，蒋芸等得无聊，正好看看柜子里还有什么玩具，一会儿给小刘用上。

打屁股的拍子是肯定用得上，鞭子整整齐齐挂了一排，第一层抽屉里是电动玩具，第二层是些杂七杂八的小道具，第三层是一些款式特殊的小衣服。

不过束缚带已经穿上，今晚这些小衣服就没有出场的机会了。

刘增艳摇摇晃晃地站着，小嘴紧抿，手指捏着绳子，不敢用力扯，轻轻颤抖。

取了教鞭，散鞭，还有一对猫耳朵的头饰。

耳朵是黑色的，和颈子上的金铃铛十分相配。

蒋芸想看刘增艳戴上耳朵的样子，当下就过去给她戴上了，果然和想象中一模一样。

小东西戴了耳朵就像真的小猫一样，怪可爱的，倒是让蒋芸有些不忍心下手抽鞭子了。

滴滴滴，滴滴滴～

倒计时结束了。

“第二项，扶着墙趴下，腿分开，屁股撅起来。”

蒋芸替她解开了刑架上的绳子，解了脚腕子上的镣铐，手腕上的没解。

“三十下，你来替我数。”

散鞭落在腰上，背上，屁股上，大腿上，每抽一下都有“啪”的一声，刘增艳一连声的数数。

“一、二、三……二十九、三十。”

腰上和臀部已经遍布红痕，散鞭抽的不算疼，蒋芸没有只抽一个地方，红痕遍布的地方在大片灼灼发烫，有零星刺痛感。

“第三项，打屁股，还是三十下。”

还是这个扶着墙的姿势，蒋芸换了一根细长的惩戒鞭。

第一鞭落在臀尖上，声音响亮清脆，吓得刘增艳全身都颤了一下，还挺疼的。

“一”

第二下还是落在同一个地方，下手又狠又准，第一下的痛感还没消退，第二下就叠了上来。

“二”

刘增艳忍着单侧臀瓣传来的持续疼痛，开始冒汗。

“三”

还是落在同一个地方。

……

“十五”

蒋芸换了另一边抽，原先一边已经红肿了。

“十六”

一边的痛感像是不会消退，带着热度发烫，另一边又开始从头感受一遍。

“……三十”

刘增艳已经满脸都是汗珠，皮鞭落下的声音一直很响亮，每一下都让她心惊胆战。

蒋芸解开了她手腕上的镣铐，牵着她到沙发前跪下。

“知道自己错在哪里了吗？”

“知道……”

“说。”

“我不该擅自冲出去，要，要等芸姐的命令。”

“下次再犯，惩罚加倍。”

“知道了芸姐。”

蒋芸动手开始给刘增艳解皮带，耳朵和项圈却没有动。

“行了，回去吧，耳朵项圈三天后才能摘。”

十分满意自己挑选的饰品，很适合刘增艳，蒋芸不想摘她的耳朵和项圈。

“哦。”

刘增艳摸摸耳朵，脸上发热。

套上一件浴袍，刘增艳鬼鬼祟祟回了自己房间窝起来，猫耳超耻的好吗？！被人看见就没脸见人了。

蒋芸收拾好了东西，回了自己房间，在自己房间待了一会儿，去敲开了另一间房间。

……

刘增艳戴着耳朵和项圈的消息很快在狼群里传开了，几十双眼睛时不时在往她这里看。

刘增艳捂着脸，到处找莫寒，企图寻找她的保护。

当然，她没找到。

猫耳和项圈都戴满了三天。

END


End file.
